In general, a vehicle fuel device allows a mixed gas required for an engine to be supplied in a state of being very easily combusted under all driving conditions. This significantly affects performance of the engine, namely, power or economics of the engine.
The fuel device includes a fuel supply device, which suitably mixes fuel with air and supplies the mixed gas to the engine, as a main component. The fuel supply device includes a fuel tank which stores fuel, and a fuel pump module which forcibly supplies the fuel stored in the fuel tank to the engine.
The fuel pump module is a device which pumps the fuel out of the fuel tank and feeds the fuel into the engine. Fuel pump modules are classified into a mechanical fuel pump module using rotational force of an engine cam shaft and an electric fuel pump module using a direct current motor or a piston (plunger). In general, the electric fuel pump module is widely used. Since the electric fuel pump module is submerged in the fuel within the fuel tank, the electric fuel pump module has an excellent function of suppressing pump operation noise and vapor lock.
Such a fuel pump module is disclosed in Korean Utility Model Publication No. 20-0160774 (Aug. 19, 1999) (Patent Document 1), Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2013-0042948 (Apr. 29, 2013) (Patent Document 2), and Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2012-0136942 (Dec. 20, 2012) (Patent Document 3).
A conventional fuel pump module is largely configured of a plate assembly fixed to a fuel tank, and a reservoir body assembly connected to a lower side of the plate assembly by a guide rod.
The reservoir body assembly includes a reservoir body, a fuel pump provided in the reservoir body to suck fuel into the reservoir body, and an in-tank filter provided in the reservoir body to filter the sucked fuel.
The plate assembly includes a supply port which connects a connection hose to a plate body for feeding the fuel to the engine, a plate having a valve seating portion, a roll-over valve, and a fuel limit vent valve.
The plate assembly includes a controller which receives signals from an ECU (Electronic Control Unit) and controls driving of the fuel pump based on signals output by determining an amount of fuel injection and a driving speed of the fuel pump according to pressure and temperature in a fuel line and driving conditions.
The controller has a PCB substrate which is fixedly installed on an upper surface of the plate body, and a plurality of electric parts such as a condenser and a terminal are installed on the PCB substrate.
Since the controller is installed on the upper surface of the plate body provided to be exposed to the outside of the fuel tank, gases generated from the fuel in the fuel tank may penetrate the plate body and enter the controller. For this reason, the conventional fuel pump module has a possibility of failure of electronic parts being caused or impact energy generated by explosion of inner parts such as a condenser being transferred to the plate of the fuel pump module.